


冷色调

by AlbertWeyn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe-Mafia, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 少喝爱尔兰咖啡，多听拉娜•德蕾的歌，这样可以避免很多悲剧，本文则是阐述了这种悲剧，一个中年杀手失去他的爱人的故事。灵感来自嘎嘎小姐的《Judus》mv。
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 1





	冷色调

Q从站在那儿就一直注视着楼下那个男人，坐在深红色的皮沙发里，女人围绕着他嬉笑、喝酒，大厅里到处都是这样的景象，007却是最能吸引女性注意的一个——他英俊的蓝眼睛闪着冷色调的光芒，冷漠地扫过你的脸颊。Q喝了一口酒，尽管他们离得很远，但他确信自己的直觉——那男人是一个藏在金发蓝眼皮囊下的恶魔，是一个臭名昭著的冷血杀手。  
"他就是007,我的得力手下。"L走过来拍了拍他的肩膀，玻璃杯里的冰球轻轻碰撞着杯壁。  
"我们未必搭的来，"他把杯子搁在旁边的雕像手里。"你确定要我协助他？"  
"男孩，我看人从不出错。"L的脸上扬起慈祥的笑容，"还有你，在你小的时候我就告诉过你——你有一种特质，可以让人听命于你。"  
Q笑了起来，他微微伸出舌尖舔了舔上牙齿，"你就不怕我夺了你的位子，父亲？"  
L也大笑起来，他走上前抱住了Q，"我很期待那一天，那说明你真的可以保护自己了。"  
楼下的男人抬头看着他们，他终于注意到了这个穿着灰蓝色格子西装的年轻男人。这是在两年前刚刚进入组织的新人，擅长电脑，但他很少来这边参与他们的集会，他的行踪更像一个独来独往的幽灵。  
黑色牛皮皮鞋踩着拾阶铺着的地毯，一步一步走下来。男人和女人的笑骂声逐渐低了下去，好像无形的冰霜扑在了燃烧的火焰上。  
他眼神挑剔的看了看那些酒，最后抽了一瓶尊美醇，他一回身，此时人群已经寂静无比，每一个人看他的眼神都带着不同意味的打量。"哦，请别因为我停下来，继续吧，先生们。"  
他听见脚步声来到了他身后。  
"我可不推荐这个。"007指了指他手里的酒瓶，继而伸手去拿上面的另一个瓶子。"不了，我用来做爱尔兰咖啡。"Q抬手晃了晃瓶子，他向门口走去，最后转脸向L示意，随即离开了屋子。  
屋外下着小雨，黑色的柏油路面反着光，潮湿的水汽和泥土味涌进他的鼻子，他慢悠悠地走在街边，经过下一个路口时，酒吧和夜店里的音乐与人群尽数涌出来，一个涂着紫色唇膏的女人差点撞到他身上。  
"注意点……"女人摇摇晃晃地伸手指着他，荧光色的长指甲戳着他的脸。Q扶了一把快要摔倒的女人，在她耳边轻轻道："你太久没去L那里报道了，R。"  
女人拨弄了一把染成蓝色的头发，不满道："我不喜欢L的品味——妈的，一群男人无礼地打量着你……"  
"Sweet Bee？"Q念出了酒吧的霓虹灯牌，他摇摇头笑道："你的品味也不算太好。"  
"嗯哼……今晚你有一个尾随者，"R趴在Q肩膀上，她眯起眼看了看，"开阿斯顿马丁的老男人，你干什么去了？"  
Q看了一眼手里的酒瓶，叹了口气，"从L那拿了瓶尊美醇，拒绝了007选的那一瓶……我也没看清是什么。"  
"哇喔，我可不想跟杀手有牵扯，再见了。"R挥挥手，随着人群再度挤进酒吧。  
没多久车子就追上了他，"外面在下雨，我可以送你一程。"  
他没拒绝，拉开车门坐了进去。  
在Q推开门后，Lily迈着优雅的步子向他走过来。他俯下身子揉了揉她白色的脑袋，"抱歉，我今天回来的有点晚了。"  
007紧跟在他身后挤进了屋子，他的眼神一直落在Q身上，注视着他脱掉外套，拉开橱柜拿了个罐头，剪裁得当的黑蓝色马甲勾勒出他纤瘦有力的腰肢。  
另一具体温略低的身体在他身后抱住了他，"还要继续装下去吗？"嘴唇碰到了他的耳朵，然后将之含进口中，轻轻咬着。  
"James……"Q拽着他的衣领，转过身子反客为主，重重地亲吻着男人。  
布满茧子的手掌探进衬衣之下，不肯退让分毫地感受着温热的肌肤，与此同时，他望着Q的脸，黑色卷发被手指向后梳去，他的眼镜也被取下，扔在了旁边，天花板上的吊灯闪着白光，白光落进他的眸子，冷色调的光把他的眼睛衬出了玻璃一样的灰绿色。他只是微微抬手半抱着男人，任其咬着自己的颈子，在上面留下自己的几号。  
但那禁欲的表象之下是几近沸腾的欲望，他咬着嘴唇，因为那儿有一只手尽其所能地挑弄着那出敏感的器官。  
那只手停了下来，Bond拿起一条黑色的带子蒙上了他的眼睛，把他牵引到桌子那里。"你要在这儿做？"Q问道。  
"我不认为你能坚持到卧室。"男人在他耳边笑起来，一边脱掉了他的裤子，"张开腿。"  
"坚持不下来的人应该是你……操!"一根手指已经探了进来，肆意地按压、挑弄，最后深入。  
可惜他看不到，因为James·Bond依然衣冠楚楚，而他自己仅仅上身穿着衣服，领结松散地挂在颈边，翻着的衬衣领子微微挡住了后面激烈的吻痕。  
"嘘。"  
他喘着气，双手在身后被绑起来，两条腿放浪地张开。比起羞耻，他更加期待接下来的情节。  
终于如愿以偿的交融挡住了灯光投在矮桌上的光，烫金字样失去了光芒；这一对情人被笼罩在冷色的光下，灵巧的双手起伏，取悦着着满溢的情感。他们相望无言，呻吟远比语言有了更多意义。  
Q无力地向后倒去，他的眼神一直紧随着那双冰蓝的眼睛，他忍不住伸手去抚摸那张铺着冷色阴影的脸颊，拂过他的眉毛、鼻子，食指点着他的嘴唇。流淌在皮肤下的热度点燃了他的灵魂，至少这一刻，他情愿为之赴死。  
经验丰富的男人熟悉他的任何一处变化，牢牢掌控着全局，而他的灵魂就像浮在水上的雾气，被那副躯体反复拆解，快感如滚烫的金子，融化进他的骨血，由心脏泵入四肢百骸，欲罢不能。  
愈演愈烈的雨声盖过了屋里的所有声音，但他却清清楚楚地听得见Bond的心跳声，或许也有他被抱在对方怀中的缘故。  
顶峰之后的孤独再次包围了他，放浪形骸转眼之间就成了幻觉一样的存在，迷失自他眼中散去，灰绿的眼睛恢复了深不见底的墨绿。  
一个吻落在他的额头上，如同之前的无数次。  
他们保持着心照不宣，让引着他们去往深渊的东西停留在黎明破晓之前。  
直到Bond的耳机另一边安静下来，狙击手的子弹击碎了他旁边的酒杯，不详的碎裂声刺激着他的耳膜。  
等到他解决掉对面的人，离开房间时，耳机里传来不明的窸窣声，然后Q的声音再次响起："快离开酒店!贝利兹街口有人会接应你。"他的语速很快，紧接着戛然而止，电流声，任何微小的声音都彻彻底底消失。  
一辆不起眼的黑车停在街边等着Bond，开车的人是R。她不紧不慢地掉了个头，朝着城区外开。  
收音机里放着Lana Del Rey的《The Blackest Day》，忧郁空灵的女声绝望地唱着："Because I'm going deeper and deeper.Harder and harder.Getting darker and darker……Looking for love……"  
"通讯设备出了点问题，我联系不上Q了。"他取下耳机。  
R沉默着，好半天她才开口："我们先回去。"  
几近半个月的任务让他筋疲力尽，一睡就是整整两天，而他再见到的则是伤痛欲绝的L，还有一幅漆黑的棺材。  
天窗洒进来的冷光打在那张他看过、吻过无数次的脸上。  
"我不知道……"R流着泪，黑纱遮住了她悲伤的脸庞。"他给我发信息去接应你时就已经受伤了……"  
他没办法去想象任何东西，而那些思绪如同阴冷的幽灵，如影随形。  
Q在他自己的血泊里苟延残喘，同他说了最后一句话。  
那些黎明前不可说出口的爱意最后还是随着他回到了黑暗的地方。从指尖蔓延到心脏上的冰冷深刻、毫无章法地刺痛着他。  
他最后一次抱着Q，他记得那双失焦的绿眼睛和其中流淌下来的热泪，现在将他淹没、沉入黑色的深海。  
那里一片死寂，没有他的爱人。


End file.
